Stucky Stories
by probablynotsebastianstan
Summary: Stories centered on Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Has some Stucky and some just bromance
1. Nightmares

Steve awoke with a start to the sound of muffled screaming. Hopping out of bed and stumbling through the dark apartment he made his way to the other bedroom on that floor. Shoving the door open easily despite the lock, he saw Bucky twitching on the bed. His body tensing in an imagined pain as screams escaped through his clenched teeth.

"Bucky, Bucky," Steve said shaking him gently to try and wake him up before the others got in there. Bucky and the others were warming up to each other but there was no way Bucky would want them all to see him like this, vulnerable.

"Bucky, you're safe, it's Steve." Steve continued getting progressively rougher in attempts to rouse him. Finally, with a speed Steve sometimes forgot Bucky possessed, Steve was on the floor with Bucky's metal hand trying to close around his throat. Steve squirmed and grabbed at Bucky's hand to keep himself from passing out.

"Bucky" He rasped out, his grip loosening while one of his hands made a half-hearted grab for Bucky's shoulder. He watched with fuzzy vision as Bucky began to blink rapidly as he reassessed the situation before releasing Steve and immediately walking to the other side of the room, holding his metal arm against his chest as if to keep it from acting on its own.

Steve laid on the floor for a couple seconds, a few coughs rattling through his body as his breathing evened back out. He sat up and let his fingers brush his now tender neck; if he wasn't a super soldier the bruises would have taken days to heal but Steve knew his would be gone in a couple hours. This would keep any awkward questions from the others to a minimum.

"Steve" Bucky spoke softly from where he was staring out the window.

"Yeah Buck?" Steve hauled himself up and over to the window beside Bucky, not touching him quite yet because after incidents like this he always needed some time to recollect himself.

"Why did you do this?"

"Do what? Wake you up?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at the vague question.

"No, well yes; but why did you do all of _this_ " Bucky gestured to the room and Steve, "for me?"

"Because that's what friends do." Steve answered, gently grabbing Bucky's shoulder and turning him to face him.

"I just tried to kill you." Bucky said flatly.

"Kill me? That's awfully ambitious, even for you." Steve replied, stretching his arm over Bucky's other shoulder, pulling him closer but making sure it was loose enough that Bucky didn't feel trapped.

"Steve I'm being serious, I've been nothing but trouble. I constantly have nightmares, I have tried to kill everyone on the team at least once this year because of some stupid trigger word, and I mean Steve I may be getting better but I still walk into a room and count the exits before evaluating the threat risk of everyone in the room."

"Bucky…" Steve pulled him into a hug, which Bucky returned with his good arm, keeping the other by his side. "Of course you nightmares, anyone would after what you've been through. Plus, it's not like the rest of sleep much better. I still have nightmares at least twice a week and I know Nat does too even though she likes to pretend she's above it. And about trying to kill everyone, we all do it. I mean sometimes me Tony go at it pretty hard, but hey we can all take care of ourselves; we're superheroes remember and though you may be good I doubt you're good enough to take anyone out before we could get you help."

"Steve, thank you." Bucky mumbled, his face tucked into Steve's chest.

"Hey, I'm not done, but why don't we move to the bed since it is 2 am."

Bucky just nodded and hopped onto the king sized bed with Steve before putting his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve ran a hand absentmindedly through Bucky's hair as he continued, "Then, about your hyper awareness; that's standard behavior for all of us at this point I think. I do the same thing because the last thing I want is for us to go into a fight unprepared. We're all a family now and I couldn't handle it if someone got seriously hurt on my watch."

Steve watched as Bucky nodded a little in agreement, his eyes slipping shut and a soft breath falling from his lips. Steve, figuring he should let Bucky get some sleep, moved to get up but a hand grasped his wrist and he looked to see Bucky's eyes focused on him, "Stay with me please."

Steve felt his eyes widen a fraction but he reminded himself that as kids they had spent many nights in bed together for a variety of reasons and this was no different. He slid back in bed, pulling the covers over the two of them. Bucky sighed and snuggled back into Steve's side, starting to nod off. "You keep the nightmares away." Bucky whispered quietly, even for Steve's super hearing.

Steve watched as Bucky finally fell asleep and then did the same, because Bucky kept his nightmares away as well.


	2. Gym Time

Bucky grunted as he was thrown into the mat again. Damn Steve was strong, his memories of his time before being the winter soldier were kind of vague in areas but he knows that Steve wasn't always this big. Bucky remembers a Steve that was small and sick and needed to be protected. Sometimes out of the corner of his eye, Bucky will see the flop of blonde hair and mistake one for the other. It's caused a couple of double takes that leave Steve looking at him confusedly.

He's brought out of his thoughts as Steve finally pins him. Their chests both rise and fall in their exhaustion after sparring for a good hour and half and when they were practicing escaping from various trapped positions Steve had accidently gripped Bucky's throat a little too roughly resulting in a few colorful bruises that would be gone by tomorrow but for now weren't going to go anywhere.

"You ready to take a break already Buck? Slowin' down on me already?" Steve teased with a bright smile that may have temporarily caused Bucky's heart to skip a beat.

"No, just figured since you're about to reach triple digits that you might need a break in your old age so I've been going easy on you." Bucky retorted

"Oh is that so?" Steve smirked before helping Bucky up, "Then there's no harm in going one more round right?"

Bucky groaned internally and got into position as Steve lunged.

Half an hour later they were both covered in sweat and ready to eat their weight in food for lunch. They began the walk down teasing each other and Bucky, remember something he used to do with small Steve, reached up and ruffled Steve's normally perfect hair; which caused Steve to do the same. They were both laughing when they walked into the kitchen where the rest of the Avengers were already eating.

Tony glanced up at their arrival and raised an eyebrow, "What took you two so long?"

"We decided to go one more round before heading down." Steve replied sitting at a barstool, Bucky to his left.

"And where were you again?" Tony asked, a smirk beginning to fall across his face.

"The gym?" Steve answered, giving Tony a weird look before grabbing a sandwich.

"Mhmm…" Tony said before folding up his laptop and starting out of the room, "Well whatever you get up to in your own time is none of my business but you might as well tell the truth because no one's buying it."

Tony was gone before Steve could ask what he meant, Steve looked over at Bucky and saw his just shrug and go back to his own sandwich. Steve debated the meaning behind Tony's words as he ate, looking between Bucky and himself and tried to connect the same dots Tony had.

Then, it hit him.

Steve felt his entire body turn red and he almost choked on what was left of his fourth sandwich. He hopped off the stool and ran in the direction that Tony had come from, too embarrassed to even look at Bucky for the moment.

Meanwhile, Bucky sat staring at the space Steve had occupied a couple of seconds ago before dashing off suddenly. Was he okay? Bucky thought, I don't think I've ever seen him that red before…

He turned back to the others who were watching him, "Am I missing something?"

"No, not at all." Nat answered, waltzing over to him, "But just out of curiosity where did these bruises come from?" She ran a gentle hand over his neck.

"During Training Steve held my neck too hard on accident while we practicing escape drills. But what does that have to do with anything?" Bucky asked her, even more confused than before.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure Steve's straightening everything out right now."

"Straightening what out?" Bucky asked beginning to get exasperated.

"Oh you know, the fact that you and Steve were most certainly not getting it on in the gym." Nat replied and watched as Bucky turned the same shade of red as Steve. "I mean, unless you were? If so, I'd tell Steve to be a bit less obvious with the bruises."

Bucky just gaped at her for a couple seconds before getting up and running after Steve.


	3. I have no clue what this one even is

In the gym of Stark tower, the sounds of fighting echoed through the mostly empty room.

"Do you need me to ease up on you old man?" Bucky teased as they circled each other for a moment, looking for an opening.

"I could ask you the same question, I saw that punch coming from last Wednesday." Steve lunged for Bucky again, not giving him to reply.

Anticipating the move, Bucky maneuvered himself smoothly so that he could use Steve's momentum against him and threw him on the floor, his knee on his back. Bucky grinned, grabbing Steve's hands and pulling them behind his back. Steve struggled to turn his head to the side and Bucky just smirked. "You look a little tied up captain, what was that you were saying about being sl-"

Suddenly Steve flipped them over, wrenching his hands free, and straddling Bucky. He struggled for a moment to get free before he gave up. "Fine, fine you win. This round… now get off of me you giant lump, you're heavier than you look-which is saying something."

"Oh, you're calling me fat now Buck? Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Steve responded, allowing more of his weight to fall on Bucky.

"Steve, I can't breath." Bucky stated, and after a bit of wiggling, got his hand free to poke Steve. "I love you, but get off."

"Make me." Steve challenged, a pleasant teasing tone lacing his voice that Bucky could never get enough off.

Suddenly, Bucky used his free hand to yank Steve down to meet his lips. Steve froze for a moment in surprise, but soon reciprocated. As they kissed, Steve loosened his hold on Bucky's hands, allowing them to run through his short blond hair, completely focused on the moment. Then Bucky's feet were on his stomach and he was flying through the air until with a loud thump he hit the mat flat on his back.

Bucky stood over him, a smirk on his face, "Always be ready."

Steve grinned and sat up, "You're gonna regret that."

Bucky dropped to his knees in front of Steve, "make me."

Steve had just reached for Bucky when the door to the gym swung open and Tony walked in. Steve raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"There you two are!" Tony called out and after looking at their position for a moment, paused before barreling on, "This is no time to be reminiscing on the old times. Fury just called, we've got to be in Prague, like yesterday."

Bucky stifled a groan and Steve hopped up, pulling Bucky with him. "We'll meet you at the jet in five."

"You've got three before leave." Tony called out before hurrying back out and towards the quinjet.

On the ride back, Bucky was more than a little irritated. The mission had been a disaster, and that was putting it lightly. It had seemed simple enough, get the info, stop the bad guy; typical stuff they'd been doing for the past few months, but things had gone wrong from the moment they had landed. In the end after a lot more fighting than they had originally planned, everyone was injured in some way and they had lost the info to an unexpected explosion that had killed a few civilians. That was the main reason Bucky was so angry, he had known that it would bother Steve. The man had lost men, sure, but not a lot; not nearly enough to just brush off the deaths. However what Bucky had not anticipated was how reckless the deaths would make Steve. The star spangled man with a plan had had no plan whatsoever as he rushed to approach the villain, who proceeded to throw him into a wall multiple times with his _power_ , tele-something, Bucky was a little fuzzy on the details. Then, after the avengers had managed to mostly subdue the threat the man pulled out another bomb trigger and began to pull it. While Steve had rushed to try and save the civilians from the blast, Bucky had rushed to save Steve. Barely grabbing him with enough time to use his metal arm and Steve's shield to protect them both enough to avoid most of the fire, however the result was being slammed into a car. The remaining Avengers had immediately incapacitated the man, trying to prevent anymore collateral damage. When Steve and Bucky got up, Bucky had shoved the shield into Steve's hands then more or less stomped off, keeping his arm and left side out of view as best as possible. Steve had rushed after him, but Bucky had gotten on the quinjet, strapped himself using his right arm and refused to say a word.

The rest of the team was already in the quinjet and watched as Steve nervously fumbled for words trying to apologize, but it was clear it wasn't working and Steve reluctantly moved to his seat to strap in as they began to take off. The criminal locked up in a separate section of the plane, there was no fear he would over hear anything, but the ride was mostly quiet with the team giving Steve and Bucky nervous glances.

As they passed the halfway mark Steve huffed and walked back over to Bucky and tried to remain quiet enough that the others couldn't hear as he spoke.

"Buck, listen I said I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to do."

Bucky let his eyes meet Steve and as soon as they did, Steve felt his heart stop for a moment, it was clear Bucky was furious. "Bucky?"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was? Watching you run into danger like that? I know there was civilians and I'm all about low casualties but they aren't worth your life Steve. All I could think about as I ran to try and save your stupid ass, was that I couldn't lose you again, not when I just got you back." Bucky's voice wavered a bit as he finished, and a sudden sting of pain from his left arm made him twitch.

"Bucky, I would never, ever leave you. I'm with you to the end of the line, don't forget it." Steve said, gripping Bucky's shoulder tightly.

"You better not, I'd have to bring you back to life just so I could kill you myself." Bucky replied, and Steve let out a quiet sigh of relief that things were back to normal. As he did, he noticed something out of the edge of his vision.

"Bucky, what's wrong with your arm?" Steve spoke, his voice rising to a normal level.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Bucky replied roughly, clenching his teeth a little at his reply; it was one he would have given to his handler and not one Steve would be happy with.

Steve's eyes narrowed and he reached for it, extending it so he could see it better. The metal was warped and singed from fire. _The explosion_ _ **.**_ The realization struck him as he remembered what had happened as the explosion went off, how Bucky had used his arm and the shield to protect him. Steve was quiet as he continued to examine the arm then he noticed Bucky's side was also partially burned, his suit on his left side patchy with red skin showing through.

"Shit Bucky." Steve said louder than he had intended and the others looked closer at the pair. Steve took a deep breath and tried to catch Bucky's eye, but the man was staring determinedly in another direction. "Tony we might need your help."

"At your service, Cap." Tony called out mockingly while moving over to them. He froze for a minute after seeing Bucky's arm. "You weren't kidding" Tony directed at Steve as he moved to more closely examine Bucky's arm. "Shit."

Tony settled into mechanic mode and began to prod at the appendage, causing Bucky to flinch. Tony immediately stopped and looked at Bucky who was watching with his right hand clench. Struck by a thought Tony spoke, "You can't feel in your left arm right?"

Suddenly Steve paled and had flashback to when Bucky had first moved into his apartment with him. The two had been laying in bed and Steve had been tracing lines over Bucky's metal arm. When Bucky looked at him, "You know it's strange…"

"What is?" Steve asked, kissing Bucky's shoulder, his hand still running lightly over the ridges of the cool metal.

"I can still feel with my left arm." Bucky stated.

Steve froze his hand and Bucky shifted so he could better see his face. "Not completely, you know, but like pressure and temperature and general impressions of things."

When Steve looked a little confused, Bucky used the hand to lightly grip Steve's face, "like I can feel how hot your skin is and when you ran your fingers over it I could feel the impression of them. Then sometimes, when I focus I can still feel what I remember, like when we used to huddle for warmth when we were kids. I can remember how your skin felt then and that's how it feels now." He ran his fingers up Steve's face and into his hair, pulling him back down towards his face.

Pulling Steve out of the memory, Bucky replied, "No, do whatever you need to do."

Tony nodded, then looked back over to Steve and was taken aback, "You okay there Cap?"

Steve ignored Tony and turned to Bucky, "You idiot, were you just gonna let him pull and push everything back into place without telling him?"

"Because it doesn't matter Steve, it needs to be fixed and it does no good to anyone if he's to scared to get it done properly." Bucky replied

"Hold up." Tony said, looking between them, "Wanna put me in the loop?"

"He lied," Steve stated, "He can feel with it, it's not perfect but it's definitely causing him pain."

"I'm fine." Bucky said, "The quicker you fix it the quicker I'll get better, leaving it alone won't help anything."

"Bucky, you're not just a weapon anymore, you're person and you don't need to just sit in pain because you think you deserve it." Steve told him before turning to Tony, "What do we need to do?"

"Umm, okay so if he can feel then that will complicate so things. Unfortunately there's not a whole lot we can do now, once we get to my lab I'll run diagnostics and we should be able to replace the arm all together, I've actually been meaning to do that for a while now. I mean, the arm's not too bad for Hydra back in the dark ages, but I could obviously do something way better." Tony rambled on, until Steve grabbed his arm.

"Okay, that sounds great but what about right now? We can't just leave him like this for another two hours." Steve told him.

"True...I'd recommend some strong pain killers for right now, I think we have some in the first aid kit." Tony turned to Bruce who was sitting by Natasha, "You mind grabbing them for me?"

"How strong do you want?" Bruce asked, getting up and rummaging through the box.

"I don't know," He looked at Bucky, "How bad is it on a scale of one to ten?"

Bucky replied quickly, "Four."

"Four?" Tony echoed in confusion.

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment then seemed more confident as he replied in a monotone voice, "Four. It's a little more painful than when I fell from the top of a building slick with ice and broke six bones, but less painful than when I failed a mission and they pumped with a couple hundred volts of electricity for 20 minutes. However, I think part of it is because I got a third degree burn on my finger when I was young and so…" He trailed off and shrugged.

Steve continued, "since it connects partially to your brain it remembers what that felt like and it puts the sensation up your entire arm."

"If that's your idea of a four, I'd hate to see what brings you to a ten." Tony shuddered and called out to Bruce, "I'd say we need something pretty something strong."

"Nothing too strong, I don't like not having control over my actions." Bucky threw in, and watched as both Bruce and Tony nodded.

After a few more seconds of clinking bottles, Bruce came over with a small bottle and a needle.

Sitting down he put the syringe in the bottle and got a fair amount in it before looking at Bucky expectantly, "Arm"

Bucky offered his right arm and watched as Bruce flicked the needle and moved to insert it, "This may sting a little." As he pushed it in, Bucky didn't so much as flinch.

Steve turned to Bruce, "What'd you give him?"

Bruce looked a little uncomfortable, "some morphine, not a lot but enough to take the edge off. All that's left is to wait until we get back to Stark Tower."

The rest of the ride was spent watching Bucky begin to feel the effects of the drug. Steve didn't want to tell Bucky because he knew how mad he'd be, but it was clear to him that Bruce had given him a little more than a little morphine, probably compensating for his faster metabolism. And it was clear that Bucky was starting to get out of it. By the time they arrived, Bucky had to be half dragged-half carried out of the plane.

"Steve." Bucky said, his voice serious as they entered the elevator with the rest of the team. While Tony, Bruce, Steve and Bucky went to the lab; Clint, Natasha, and Thor were going to their rooms to clean up a bit before joining them. However all of them got the witness what happened next.

"Yes Buck?" Steve replied, a little worried about how the drugs were going to affect him.

Then Bucky replied with a completely straight face, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Tony burst out laughing and Clint and Natasha let loose a few chuckles.

"You're adorable." Steve replied, laughing a little himself, partially in relief.

"I'm glad you think so." Bucky told him, clearly thinking deeply about the subject. He paused as the elevator dinged, indicating to the three who were leaving it was time to get off but, Natasha just shut the door and said, "I'm not missing a second of this."

"Steve."

"Yes?"

"Since you think I'm cute, I figured you should know I had a crush on you when we little." Bucky said and the others immediately raised their eyebrows in surprise, and stared at Steve, interested to see what he would do.

"Did you now?" Steve asked, laughing a little. Which startled the others, who weren't expecting such a nonchalant answer.

"Yeah, I mean you weren't much to look at and you fell over in a breeze, but you know what?"

"What?"

Bucky looked around, like they were being spied on, before motioning Steve closer so he could whisper, his movements exaggerated. Steve leaned over and Bucky whisper-yelled, "You were always so brave." Bucky stopped for a minute before continuing, this time not even attempting to be discreet. "I mean you went and started fights with everyone, like everyone. You probably would've fought your reflection for making you look sick if you could've, but no matter what you always stood your ground. I mean you were a complete idiot but you were my idiot."

Everyone held their breath and Steve opened his mouth to reply when the elevator dinged at the lab. And everyone reluctantly got off and stood off to the side as Tony did his thing. Bucky just kind of stared off into space, and every once in awhile, he would stare at Steve intensely.

"Steve."

"Yeah Buck."

"Since I told you my feelings, I think it's only fair you tell me yours."

"Now?"

"Well you wasted enough time don't you think?" Bucky replied, poking Steve.

"Bucky, you know I love you." Steve told him, conscious of the Avengers watching his every move. It wasn't like he cared about them knowing, but wasn't sure how Bucky'd feel about it once he arose from his drug induced stupor.

"Prove it."

Steve rolled his eyes a little in fondness, Bucky was always stubborn, "Don't believe me?"

"You left once, what if you leave again?" Bucky stated with the simplicity and innocence of a child.

Steve pulled Bucky down to press a kiss to his lips, before resting their foreheads together, "I'm not going anywhere, ever."

Letting go, but remaining close, he asked, "Was that good enough?"

"Passable, I guess."

"You guess?"

Bucky began to reply when Tony cut in.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You two are together?" He sputtered out, looking between them.

"Took you long enough Tony." Natasha said, from her position against the wall and Steve looked over at her in surprise, "You knew?"

"Of course, world famous spy remember and Clint spends all of his time in the vents, which are particularly useful in spying in on your 'sparring' sessions together." Natasha stated and Steve felt a blush creep up.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" Tony asked, confusedly, "what about Banner?"

"Sorry, Tony I figured it out a couple weeks ago, I was just waiting for them to say something."

"And none of you thought to tell me?" Tony exclaimed. "I mean come on, I live for gossip and that's probably the best I've heard in awhile."

"We didn't think we had to." Natasha said with a shrug.

" But-" Tony started.

"Anyway." Steve exclaimed, trying to get the conversation back on track. "About the arm."

"Don't worry Capsicle, we'll have your boyfriend up and ready to go in a couple hours, after all it's obvious he can't keep his hands off of you."

Steve looked down and saw Bucky had his good arm wrapped around Steve's waist and his head on his shoulder; his bad arm lightly resting in Steve's lap.

"Shut up."


End file.
